An essential need exists for microarray-based experimentation and expertise required by investigators of the SPORE. in Prostate Cancer. The SPORE in Prostate Cancer Core Facility for the DNA Array is designed to provide a comprehensive resource to meet this need. There are several critical issues that face investigators using microarrays for high-throughput nucleic acid analysis that this centralized resource will address including: satisfying the need for experienced technical support and specialized equipment; quality control and trouble shooting for critical procedures to maintain consistent and reproducible technique; cost effective, equitable efficient use of shared equipment and supplies; expertise for experiment planning and data analysis; and facilitating interactions between projects and cores in the SPORE. This resource is the most efficient and cost effective means to provide these necessary research components to the multiple investigators in this SPORE that use microarray-based experiments. The overall objective of this core is to provide an efficient, high-quality, centralized DNA array resource supporting projects in this SPORE. The specifics of this core facility are: 1) To provide consultation at all stages of project development and experimentation using microarray techniques; 2) to provide synthesis and labeling of nucleic acid target for microarray experiments; 3) to provide custom array production; 4) to provide microarray hybridization, washing, staining, image analysis and data management services for projects of the SPORE.